Betty Grof the Ice Queen: An AU
by StickmanMarkson
Summary: Summary: In an AU, Betty snatches the crown from Simon, she survives with little Marcy during the Mushroom War, becomes a princess snatching-thief in Ooo and has to deal with Finn and Jake instead. A one-shot only. I don't own Adventure Time and any of the characters.


Betty Grof the Ice Queen: An AU

**A/N: Well anyway I decided to do my own fanfic of Adventure Time, of what happens when Betty takes Simon's spot instead and does the video and a written diary of part of her life. I know that some people (to this day) still speculated that Betty could be Ice Queen, in which it could be possible (She acquires long curly white hair, with a fluffy blue dress, and is taller then any other main characters in the series), but that would not be the case however (due to the lack of real evidence from the show ONLY, also that Ice queen is only a fictional character in FnC's universe). So I figured, why not? Anyway I hope you all enjoy this AU. Note: Prepare to have some feels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time and any of the characters.**

* * *

Prologue:

As soon as Simon was coming home from a long expedition in Scandinavia, he was glad to see Betty, telling her about the historical site and about the crown that he had found. "Ooohhh, what's this?" asked Betty. "Oh this, I purchased this crown from a dock worker. He said to me that this crown is cursed, but I don't believe him, so I purchased this and took off and never see him again." Simon said. "Well in this case, can I try on this crown?" Betty said. "Well I don't think you should Betty." "Oh come on Simon, don't be silly. I'm sure this will fit on me." Betty urged "Well okay then." As soon as Betty placed the crown on her head for the first time, she started to see something so weird… "AAHHH WHAT ARE THOSE CREATURES DOING HERE AAAHHH!" "Betty, please calm down." Simon said nervously. "NO you get away from me!" Betty said and then slapped at Simon in the face, and then she chuckled at Simon with an evil laugh. "Oh my god!" Simon gasped, with his hands to his lips. Then Betty took off the crown from her head. "What's going on?" Betty asked. Simon just stands where he is and is shocked at Betty's actions. "Tttttt-hhh-eee crown did this!" Simon explained with shock. "Wha?" Betty asked. "I'm leaving you Betty; you're too dangerous with the crown." Simon says as he runs off. "Wait Simon please come back!" Betty says. As she charges towards Simon, she places the crown on her head for the 2nd time… As she went outside, she shouted her very last words while blasting ice, before she never ever neither heard nor seen Simon again. "SIMON COME BACK, MY PRINCE!" Betty shirked. As Simon took a peek to see Betty, he began to cry and as the words from the Scandinavian Dock Worker came back to haunt him and said his own words to himself, "I'm so sorry Betty," *cries* "I'm so sorry…" as he let himself down to the sidewalk lying down...

Betty knew that she was no longer safe around Simon, and anyone around. So she quickly came back to Simon's room and grabs his camera which uses video-tapes with a rotating circle and the picture book with them together and their memories with each other. "*sighs* Well this is goodbye Simon." As Betty left Simon's building, she got in her car, and never turned back.

* * *

Stage 0.50 of the effects of the crown (Now with popping witch eyes)

As soon Betty got into her own home, she took all of her items home. She started to set up her camera to show on a wonderful home that she is currently living right now… She starts to record her life and her story with one video tape that she chose. She begins the recording now.

"Hello, my name is Betty Grof. I'm recording this video tape so that people can know my story. I was studying medicine and bio-chemistry to become a scientist, in whom I am currently right now." *She walks towards the locked cabinet with a picture of Simon and Betty in her hand* Anyway *zooms the camera* this is my fiancé Simon, he was studying to become an Antiquarian, *zooms out the camera* and he found this crown in Northern Scandinavia, he said to me that he brought it from a Scandinavian dock worker. I myself used to watch cartoons about fantasies when I was a child, and I didn't believe it, till this very day. I came in contact with this item. I told Simon that I wanted to try on for a laugh or something. Until I saw something, strange visions, and I shouted at them and then I realized IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS THE CROWN. I quickly took it out and saw Simon with such disgust, what I did I say or what I did to him? Afterwards I never Simon again…"

* * *

Stage 1of the effects of the crown (Betty's hair turns light orange and spikey, her hue is now light blue, and her body temperature is dropping the rate just like her role-counterpart)

Whatever I see those visions with the crown or not. It tells me the secrets of the ice and snow, telling me that it will protect me within its frost. I don't know what it means; as you can see my body temperature is dropping at the supernatural rate, to what right now is 30 Degrees Celsius. I don't know if I can find the cure for my condition with the best of my ability, I'm very scared.

* * *

Stage 2 of the effects of the crown (Betty's hair now grows underneath her upper back, her nose grows a little in length)

My mind is… changing; I'm too far gone to know what to do. I want people to know that if I hurt anyone… *throws the frame with the picture of Simon* Please, please forgive me.

* * *

Stage 3 of the effects of the crown (Betty's hair grows all the way towards her lower back, her little nose is now pointy, her teeth are nearly pointy and her mind is slowly being corrupt)

_? , ? , 2023_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to the museum make sure that I get the Enchiridion from the Museum of History without hurting anyone. I don't know why the crown is telling me to get this book. I could guess this book has some importance to the crown or something. When I read it, this was like an instruction manual on about how to kiss a princess, fighting monsters, and so on. What kind of book is this? I suppose this book was originally for Simon. Bruce is right; I guess Simon did uncover a silly treasure, or maybe it's not._

_?, ? , 2027_

_I don't know how long it's been, since I last saw Simon and trying on this stupid crown. I don't know if I can overcome it. Since Simon is an Antiquarian, he has a ton of experience of camping and survival. What about me? I'm a scientist and I know a little about camping and watching on my guard for any monsters or other thieves who would try to rob me for food just for their sake. I'm getting some survival skills over the years._

_Well I'm off right now_

_?, ? , 2027_

_Anyway in the next few days, I en-counter this girl, she appears to 6 or 7 years old, has those weird fangs sticking out of her mouth, she was crying for someone. All I heard was 'daddy'. So I quickly approached this girl, placing my index finger near her tear and taking it away showing 'there is no need to cry sweaty' reaction. Anyway after that, I went to the toy store and took out a pink fluffy bear, I approached her again and gave the toy to her, and she thanked me, smiling. A few minutes later, we introduced ourselves. It was revealed that this girl's name is Marceline Abadeer. I told her what she wanted to name her new best friend, she said to me Robert. I disagree, and said to her "Why not Hambo?" She loves that name so much. After that she gave me some information about herself. She's not from here, but she was raised by her mother, during that time when she was a toddler. She was a half-demon, half-human, I don't think that she was mutated at all; she must've had a human mother before the war. Poor girl, lonely at all and no one wants her, it just reminds of me of myself. If I remember correctly, once you get exposed to the radiation, you can die of cancer, get gene defects, and your body shuts down and no one ever gets a second chance in life. Back to the topic, I told her it's not safe around the area, and we have to keep moving, and so she agrees. Along the way I have to find a safe house for us both to have a quiet discussion, to get to know each other more. It turns out that her father is in some sort of another dimension; she tells me that he rules over this place during his 'business trips'. I wonder why he would leave his daughter like that. Darn jerk, he should get kicked in the boings for what he did. It wouldn't matter right now, I will take care of Marceline till someone can accompany her for me._

* * *

Stage 3.5 of the effects of the crown (she starts to feel very cold, in return no cold weather affects her, and she's starting to learn how to use the powers of snow and frost, her voice starts to crack and sounds loud)

_?, ? , 2027_

_It's been like what, six months since me and Marcy first met. I taught her many things that I know of so far; some science, music, some and life lessons in life. I'm glad that Marcy appreciates my company. I'm just worried now, now that I feel so cold, even though I have I have my favorite green sweater on, also I can get Marcy very sick from my touch. Anyway I made a puppet show of some characters from Sesame Street; I threw her some empty grape soda as a TV remote, and start playing around with my favorite toys from the show. She starts to laugh until she was sincerely she was coughing; I told that she should get some good night sleep. Darn, I'm so worried, I feel like my old life is coming to a stop…_

_?. ? , 2027_

_In the next day, it was time to get moving; of course Marcy didn't feel better, so now we took off. We traveled by using the wheelchair to ease our travels to the store. Unfortunately, a slime mutant was in the store, thanks to Marcy for helping. I smacked the mutant's head with it; I carefully examined the creature, only for that creature to squash itself, yuck disgusting. Well we decide to head to the outside flooding system. We stared at those houses for a few moments, making me think that there could be supplies in there or maybe some survivors in there. As we explored the floor, we decided to head to the Ambulance to get some medicine, but we went to the wrong Ambulance. It was a __Clambulance. I shouted dang3 times until the vehicle created a lot of noise which attracted attention from all creatures. Anyway we ran as fast as I could, we ended up at the wall. I hid Marcy in the car and prepared myself to use the crown, even though I promised Marcy I wouldn't use it, but I did anyway. As I put on the crown; my hair now grows in width around my body, flaps itself off the ground, as I summon my greatest power. I singed a theme song that reminded me of my childhood. As I killed all the mutants that all where in my way. I needed to get to Gunter, but I spotted this strange blobbing thing that gave me soup. Now that the threat was over; I gave Gunter some soup, to make her feel better. Why did I call my adoptive girl, Gunter? Is it to do something with the crown? _

_I may never know, signing out._

* * *

Stage 4 of the effects of the crown (Betty is now almost transformed as the Modern Ice Queen; acquires a medium sized mouth with a medium sized triangular teeth, her skin is now light blue, she now has long hair that reaches up to her knees and her fingers are now pointy, and so are her toes)

Just watch over me, until I find a labyrinth to my brain and regain my sanity and then maybe Simon my prince, can love me again, PLEASE LOVE ME AGAIN SIMON!

After the last video of the mutating Betty Video Diary, she is comforted by Marcy for the last time before she departs her for own safety, because she knew that Marcy is no longer safe with her, and hopes that her father or anyone finds her and takes of her as she departs…

* * *

Final Stage of the effects of the crown (Betty is now transformed into Modern Ice Queen and has all the abilities that the crown gave to her, in exchange to let the crown eat the memories of her previous life)

It's been 1000 years since Betty last saw Simon, took care of little Marcy since the war and never got the opportunity to see her grow up, and of course she forgot **everything**. As of today, she is 1000 years old, takes care of her companion/slave Gunter and other penguins as well, built the kingdom on the tallest mountain of Ooo, making it the perfect home for her. Now there were two things left, finding her 'prince' and making some new friends in this strange new world.

The adventure awaits, for the lonely Ice Monarch of Ooo …

* * *

**Anyway I hoped you liked the story that I typed. Well I know that I did. Well anyway I plan on making a sequel of it. Anyway I did the best as I could (if there is new info about Ice King's past, I will update it) If you guys like/love it I will consider it. Bye Bye. I also noticed that Betty and the Crown are together as a pair; I meant that I fused them together as one only, hint: becoming Ice Queen.**


End file.
